


10 Dennea Sentences

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: One sentence per genre for Denna/Dennee.





	10 Dennea Sentences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adi_dion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adi_dion/gifts).

> So adi_dion asked me to do this 10 Sentence Meme for Denna/Dennee on tumblr, and here it is. I've really missed writing for these two!! And of course, little Eddy had to make a couple appearances :)

**ANGST:**

She was too late, she knew, but still she raced, her heart pounding as she hit the ground, catching Denna as she fell limply from the Mother Confessor’s condemning grip.

**AU:**

The words register with disbelief as Dennee’s eyes open wide and she knows instantly that this woman is no friend — she’s her soulmate.

**CRACK:**

“I guess we’ve discovered your greatest talent,” Denna teased, studying her lover’s new face with a tender caress, “What is it, your sixth body?”

**FUTURE FIC:**

Denna has never been particularly fond of children, but as little Edwin squeals out “mama, mommy,” his arms open to hug her and Dennee, she notes that he is most certainly the exception.

**FIRST TIME:**

“I’m sorry it’s taken this long, and I know you already know but,” Denna paused to take a breath, sweeping a strand of hair behind her lover’s ear, “I love you, Dennee.”

**FLUFF:**

Denna watches, her heart pounding in anticipation, and breathes out in relief at Dennee’s teary eyed smile as she accepts her marriage proposal.

**HUMOUR:**

“If I had known what absolute beasts toddlers were,” Denna sighs, shifting her gaze from the sleeping boy in her lap to his mother’s mischievous grin, “I would have used them to train my pets years ago.”

**HURT/COMFORT:**

Denna kissed each tear that rolled down the Confessor’s cheek, her leather clad hand rubbing Dennee’s back as she shook with grief.

**SMUT:**

She felt herself lose control of her magic as Denna’s lips clamped onto her nipple, experienced fingers dancing up Dennee’s inner thigh — somehow unaffected, Denna continued her pursuit of pleasuring the Confessor.

**UST:**

“You,” Dennee gasped, pausing her assault, dagger at the intruder’s neck as the hood fell back to reveal all too familiar blue eyes and long blonde hair, “you’re the woman who revived me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! And if there are any you'd like to see become longer fics, well... I might be amenable to that.


End file.
